The present invention relates to a windshield repair device, and more particularly to a windshield repair device which utilizes air pressure to evenly force the repair liquid into a fissure of the windshield so as to more firmly, durably and smoothly repair the windshield.
When the windshield of a car is collided by a small rock or other alien particles, a fissure is often produced on the windshield. If the windshield is not repaired in time, the fissure will further expand to make the windshield become cracky. According to the conventional windshield repair measure, a repair liquid is directly filled into the fissure to naturally flow along the fissure without being forced by any assistant air pressure. Therefore, the repair liquid often fails to flow into some tail ends of the fissure and thus the windshield can be hardly firmly and durably repaired. In addition, the repaired fissure often leaves an unsmooth surface on the windshield and results in a poor appearance.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved windshield repair device which is able to more firmly, durably and smoothly repair the windshield.